


《Obsession》

by WORICKKKK



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORICKKKK/pseuds/WORICKKKK
Summary: 一个Alpha和Alpna遇上的故事





	《Obsession》

我们到底算什么。  
求而不得，割舍不下，不愿放手，执念过深。

酒吧灯光交错，音乐撞击在耳膜上震的头痛。罗渽民端着酒杯，目光在不大的场子里搜寻，一个外貌出众的Alpha往往能吸引很多不错的Omega，但很明显，今天场子里的人并不合胃口。

罗渽民出来时，已经是凌晨一点。想那个人大概正在鬼混，心里的烦躁跃升一个新等级，自己不舒坦他也甭想爽。

李帝努压着自己今天刚拐来的一夜情对象，两人高潮完正难舍难分准备再来一炮。罗渽民直接扯着那小Omega裹张床单扔出门，不管人家在门口怎么骂。

“操，我他妈真不应该把屋钥匙给你。”李帝努大大咧咧躺床上，满是被打扰好事的烦躁。

“你什么时候一夜情都能带回家了？这屋我他妈付了一半首付，里面那卧室是我地盘，你不嫌脏，我恶心。找的都是些什么松货，一股子骚味儿。”罗渽民脱了T恤躺李帝努旁边，手一把抓上他肿胀的欲望，熟练的上下套弄。李帝努十分享受这个过程，只要是罗渽民，只给他撸，就比上那些Omega爽百倍。

大腿肌肉紧绷着，罗渽民对于自己可以掌控李帝努的欲望，感到很满足。翻身压上去把对方一条腿架在肩上，手指沾了顶端分泌的粘液探向后面，刚划过会阴。李帝努猛然睁开双眼，一拳头砸上去。罗渽民直接被掀到地上，Alpha骨子里的强势霸道被彻底激发，他直接朝那人肚子狠狠踹了一脚，两个人都不甘示弱，厮打到最后，喘着粗气也不肯松劲。

罗渽民裤子打斗中也被扯开，李帝努吻着他的唇，渗血的伤口被粗暴舔舐，两个人下身紧紧贴在一起。罗渽民抓着两个人的欲望来回摩擦，他扳着李帝努下巴，嘴唇严密贴合在一起，不分开一丝一毫。释放时，低沉的喘息钻进彼此的耳朵。

罗渽民把他按在床上，气还没撒完。“你让我上一回会死？”

李帝努盯着他的脸，眼底是化不开的情欲渴望。“你让我对着你照片撸，也不让我上你。什么时候你愿意给我了，我躺平让你折腾。”

罗渽民提起膝盖又给他一下，“你他妈想先爽？做屁春秋大梦！”

两个人盖着一床被子，睡在一张床上，相安无事度过一夜。罗渽民不知道怎么定义自己和李帝努的关系，炮友？两个人根本没真做过。情人？哪有各玩各的情侣。他帮李帝努物色一夜情对象，李帝努帮他追人，互为僚机好像刚刚合适。

两个人见面一点儿也不美好，酒吧里鱼龙混杂，信息素和着酒精味不断破坏理智。李帝努是想来找Jan，那个跳舞勾人的Omega。两个人只差临门一脚，今天他一定要把人带上床。

罗渽民第一次来这家店，听朋友说这儿舞台会和他胃口。坐在吧台自顾自喝着酒，台上跳舞的人倒真不错，勾人又性感，一点儿也不女气。灯光不断交错，台上那个Omega想找人battle，他笑着环顾四周，没有一个人愿意和他跳舞，大概不想被他伤脸面。罗渽民仰头把玻璃杯里金黄色液体灌进口中，一个跨步踏上舞台，自己开心就好，输赢哪那么重要。

Jan的人气很高，即使罗渽民让他们觉得新鲜，可他们还是觉得Jan最棒。服输的结果就是被灌下一瓶瓶的Corona，味道是真不错，度数可以忽略不计，只是脑子有些昏沉。

李帝努进来时，看见的就是罗渽民在舞台上结尾的表演。然后看着他笑着接过一瓶瓶酒，金黄色液体顺着下巴滑进白衬衣里。挤过重重人群，他只记得自己把人跌跌撞撞扯进包间，然后被一拳揍在地上。

“闻清楚味道再下手！”罗渽民心情差到极点，他以为对方是个块头变异的Omega，一身红酒味是真骚。结果顺从他把自己领进房间，充斥在鼻间的竟是陌生Alpha的味道。他吼出这句话以后，释放出来的信息素瞬间席卷房间，薄荷味带上宣战的信息素也是杀伤力十足，清爽的味道让李帝努脑子清明许多。

李帝努本想利用信息素逼迫他发情，结果自己看走了眼，反而激起同为Alpha的战斗欲望。抹掉嘴唇上渗出的血珠，笑的痞气，“性别不重要，和胃口就都能上。”

罗渽民坐在沙发上换上一副和善的表情看着他，“那你先让我爽，我就满足你。”

李帝努站起来有些激动，鬼知道自己为什么对一个Alpha有兴趣，但是他这么说了自己当然不能错过机会。手即将揉捏上那人的下体时，一只手突然死死抓着自己手腕。

罗渽民阻止他的动作，微微起身贴着他耳朵，喷洒的湿热呼吸让人神情恍惚，“我说的是，用你后面让我爽。”

“我操！”两个人重新扭打在一起，罗渽民后背让他锤的生疼，李帝努挨了好几脚也没讨到什么便宜。两个人不欢而散，罗渽民后来想，如果那天他撂挑子走人时检查好东西，就不会有后面这些乱七八糟的事。他的钱包，落在李帝努那儿。

李帝努给罗渽民打电话，只报了酒店名字房间号时间，别的一句话没说。李帝努是真的被迷住了，至少他现在，不想和任何Omega上床。看Jan跳舞，你想欺负他，看罗渽民跳舞，你想让罗渽民欺负你。这句话不适用于李帝努，他两个都想欺负。

推开没关严的房间门，罗渽民自认为也是见过大风大浪的人，但眼前的景象确实狠狠把他震了一下。李帝努在自慰，还是…对着他的，身份证照片。

他抬手解开衬衣几颗扣子，反手把门关好。走过去，从后面抱住李帝努。覆上他的手撸动着茎体，舌尖舔舐掉后颈的汗水。

“爽吗？”回答他的，是李帝努射在手上的黏腻液体。身份证甩在床头柜上，李帝努翻身压住他，扳着下巴就咬上去。对罗渽民这种Alpha，用不上温柔。李帝努只裹了条浴巾，罗渽民衣服裤子在亲吻间也褪了个干净。李帝努掐着他下巴，逼着他仰头吞咽下两人的津液。罗渽民则准确无误的撩拨他所有敏感点，逼着他发出低沉的喘息。和着满手黏腻探向那人身后时，罗渽民被一把推开。

“我用手帮你吧。”李帝努自负的要命，Alpha天生的优秀基因和优越感，让他不能忍受自己蛰伏在另一个Alpha身下。

“哦。”罗渽民大字型躺在床上，一副随你便的样子。

手指挑开顶头的皮肤，从根部撸到头部，再大力揉搓顶端，两个圆球和连接处平坦的皮肤都照顾到，罗渽民瞪着眼睛看天花板不知再想些什么。

后来两个人算是有了个不成文的规定，实在忍不住想找对方爽，用手不用嘴，对着照片撸也不能上真人。

睁开眼看向旁边那人的睡颜，罗渽民着实也有些无奈，两个人见面很少有不打的时候。鬼知道为什么他俩看见对方就跟不要命一样，刚戒毒就碰上新型毒品的感觉。

“李帝努，你说我们到底算什么关系？”

“求而不得，不甘示弱，活该纠缠到死。”

李帝努拿起外套出门，罗渽民并不关心他去哪，没立场也没必要。他今天不打算出门，窝在沙发里看完两部电影熬到傍晚，准备煮锅泡面填肚子。

手机嗡嗡震动，屏幕上是串陌生号码。罗渽民扛着李帝努往回走，心底把Jan骂了个彻底。他妈的分手也不让人安生，两个都是渣。Jan以不能忍受李帝努花心，以及罗渽民的存在为由，提出分手。李帝努表面一副无所谓，其实心里还是难受。

他对罗渽民如果说是求而不得，那对Jan就是割舍不下。毕竟他最初是指望着Jan能把自己从罗渽民这个怪圈里拉出去，所以掏心窝子对他好，倾注自己仅有的所有感情。他越陷越深，Jan甩甩手撤个干净。

李帝努今天跑来找Jan，那个人旁边已经有人了，他望着人家两个尽情热吻，理智蹭的就烧没了。冲上去和那个男人厮打在一起，结局意料之中，对方人多势众，他被打的够惨。近半年的纠缠，早就让Jan磨光了对他最后一点好感。头顶轻飘飘传来一句话，“李帝努，你用什么身份管我？”

眼睛被酒吧闪烁的灯光刺出眼泪，是啊，没身份管Jan，正如自己没身份管罗渽民。被搀扶回家，李帝努异常乖巧的坐在沙发上。罗渽民给他擦药，伤口被蛰的一阵阵的疼，他也不吭声。瞪着双眼睛就瞅着罗渽民，药涂完了也不转移视线。对方被他看的不舒服，药瓶子一收，坐在他旁边。

“你看我干嘛？被打了还想上我？”罗渽民觉得李帝努精虫上脑比自个儿还不要脸。

李帝努今天是真的疯了，“不是，你想不想上我？”

罗渽民几乎是瞬间把他压在沙发上，无比熟练脱去他的T恤，一手往下面探去，一手撸起他沾着汗水的刘海，露出光洁额头。舌头顶进去，扫荡完一圈又细细卷过牙齿，却得不到一点儿回应。

“我当然想上你，但不是像这样，你毫无反应会让我感到挫败。”罗渽民已经扯掉他的裤子，手扒上内裤时，还是犹豫了。

“你到底怎么了李帝努？”两个Alpha抱在一起其实特矫情，但罗渽民认为李帝努现在需要的就是一个拥抱。他就着姿势，有些艰难的环住李帝努上半身，两个人之间只隔了一层布料。

“我如果一开始服个软，现在是不是就不会难受了。”李帝努声音低沉，此时此刻却顾不上欣赏。罗渽民真的想把Jan拉出来揍一顿，光他遇见的出轨就有七八次，李帝努却一副什么都不在意的样子。

李帝努只是撩撩人，Jan可是实打实上床，这就叫受不了李帝努花心。跟Jan在一起后，李帝努没碰过罗渽民，这叫受不了罗渽民的存在。

操，硬生生把李帝努逼成现在这样。都开始给自己服软了。

“你如果当时躺平，我就没兴趣了。”就是得不到，才一直不肯松手。

“那我现在躺平，有兴趣吗？”李帝努语气轻快些。

“不闹了，我去给你煮饭。”罗渽民做起来把衣服扔给他，真的去给他煮夜宵。李帝努躺在那半天不动弹，自己还真是，活的够失败。

罗渽民一夜无眠，翻来覆去想他跟李帝努的事。断了吧，舍不得。不断，他是真怕自己耽误李帝努终身幸福。李帝努对自己也算执念深，想个法子先断了他念想再说。

李帝努万万想不到罗渽民会带着人回家，他带了一次就被骂的狗血淋头。罗渽民固执的认为这是他俩独占的地盘，但就在十分钟之前，他眼睁睁看着罗渽民搂着那个Omega吻的难舍难分进了卧室。

他说服自己冷静下来，推开卧室门。那个Omega正趴在罗渽民身上浪叫，那人挑眉看向他，轻笑，“怎么，一起？”

Omega以后应当远离这间公寓，进来的下场都是一模一样，被裹上床单扔出去。

“你到底…”李帝努踹他一脚，捏着他肩膀用了死劲儿，罗渽民疼的眉毛拧成一团。

“你想疼死我？！松手！”

“你他妈疯了！”李帝努扒下他内裤，拉开自己裤拉链，两根火热的性器就这么猝不及防贴在一起。

罗渽民因为忍耐不住碰他后面，被推开多次，这次终于推开李帝努，可对方并未越矩。从头天晚上积攒的委屈彻底爆发，李帝努把他死死按在床上，发怒的人力气总是比平时大些，罗渽民拧不过他。

“你是不是想跟我断！”问出来啊，答案却不敢听。李帝努瞬时后悔，可罗渽民的话已经砸过来。

“是又怎么样？你能把我怎么样？”按在身上的力气骤然松开。罗渽民坐起来，和李帝努面对面坐在床上。对方颓败的表情在他眼中映的清清楚楚。罗渽民摸过床头柜上的烟，点了根叼在嘴里，还是说出口。

“李帝努，你天生自尊心强，我不能折你。我也不可能躺平让人上，谁都不行。你要一辈子不想找伴，咱俩这样也没啥不好，你要是想找人定下来，咱俩趁早断。”

一口气说完，李帝努脑袋垂的更低。他轻飘飘几句话，却让罗渽民愣在原地。有那么一瞬间，罗渽民觉得自己真他妈人渣。

“我以为我们是定下来了，但是你，忽远忽近。炮友我也认，我没动过其他人，你动过。你到底…我到底在你那算什么…”

李帝努的确，主动来找他次数多的要命，被自己扔出去的Omega，也是因为自己介意Jan的关系，死活不跟李帝努玩，他实在忍不住。结果还没本垒打就被自己阻止了。他俩明明开始潇潇洒洒玩的比谁都开心，怎么现在这么矫情。

被吻住的时候，李帝努反应过来，疯狂的回应。他握着两根东西来回撸动揉搓，顶端分泌的粘液在指间成丝。罗渽民掐着他胸前两点，钝痛过后是苏麻快感。下身被撸动的快感，让罗渽民不住挺腰迎合对方的动作。Alpha的信息素迸发出来，两股强烈的味道交缠是最佳的催情剂。

李帝努俯下身子，罗渽民推他没推开。被包裹在湿热口腔的感觉很爽，顶端被挤压的感觉也是说不出的爽利。李帝努第一次给他口，经验说不上充分。但视觉和心理的冲击，让人快感翻倍。

双手配合着撩拨根部和两个圆球，罗渽民感觉自己要到了，赶忙推李帝努起来。那人就是不松开，罗渽民被他一吸，射了。

“你真疯了？”罗渽民赶忙扯纸给他。李帝努吞咽入腹，拉着罗渽民手按住自己挺立的茎体。

“你用手帮我…”

两个人折腾大半夜，也不过是口一下，撸一把。但是罗渽民觉得已经够满足了，只要是李帝努做这些，怎么都好。

我们到底算什么。  
求而不得，割舍不下，不愿放手，执念过深。

我在你这算什么。  
独一无二，只你一人。

你不打算找伴吗。  
有你就够了。


End file.
